Sheet materials that can be used as a wound dressing are known. These are in particular collagens which are made of the skin of mammals.
To achieve antibacterial properties, it is known for sheet materials that are usable as a wound dressing to be equipped with antibiotics.
Especially for poorly healing wounds, such as those occurring in particular in case of diabetes and in burn injuries and with multi-resistant germs, antibiotics often fail to achieve sufficient results.
Further, collagen-containing sheet materials are known from practice, which are inoculated with silver in order to provide antibacterial properties.
For this purpose, silver salts are used. A drawback of the silver salts employed is that in many cases nearly all the silver is rapidly released already immediately after application of the sheet material to the wound, so that on the one hand undesirably high toxic levels result in the vicinity of the wound dressing, and on the other the effect does not last long.
Furthermore, the sheet material is often undesirably stained dark by the silver salts used.